Ultimate Betrayal
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: *taito, kaiato(Kaizer/Yamato), future takeken* Ken's returned to the Digital World to reclaim his throne as the Kaizer after having his heart ripped apart more than once by the people he loves. Can Takeru get through to the real Ken?
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment. And do not anger the cactus god! (Don't ask...lol)

Ultimate Betrayal by Yaoi Girl

"I'm sorry, Ken. I'm in love with someone else. I mean, I used to love you, but then I met him and everything changed. He's a person that I can get along and communicate well with. You just always seemed so, I dunno, distant, like you were afraid of me. You never let me get close enough to you to show you how I really felt, and now it's too late...I'm sorry it had to end like this..." Daisuke said as he ran out of the boy's apartment, leaving a heart-broken Ken to fall to his knees and cry.

'I tried to let you in, but I'm so afraid of people coming in contact with me. It seems that every time they do get near me, something bad happens...But when I was 'him,' nothing scared me. Back then, I wasn't afraid to let people get near me because I could simply push them away and keep going, not caring what happened to them. But that was then...' the indigo-haired boy thought as he wiped the tears from his eyes and stood.

~*~

"You told him that?! Dai...you really are a dumbass when it comes to relationships, you know that? Instead of breaking his heart easily, you tore it into shreds and threw it back in his face."

"What? Was I supposed to lie to him? I know how much I hurt him, Takeru, but he at least deserved the truth. If he plans on being with someone, he's gonna have to learn to open up and let them near him, otherwise he'll just end up with the same result over and over."

"I see your point, but still you have to take his past into consideration."

Silence fell upon the two households, both boys lightly breathing into the phones in thought of what to say.

"So, who are you in love with?"

"The new kid," Daisuke said a moment later.

"You mean your former crush from America?" Takeru huffed, still upset at how he went about breaking up with Ken.

"Yeah. It's Willis," Daisuke said softly, as if his soft voice was enough of an apology for his guilt.

"I can't believe you! Willis has only been here, what, a week? And you claim you're in love with him?! You and Ken have been going out for three months, and it wasn't until two weeks ago you told him that you loved him. So how can you fall in love with Willis and out of love with Ken in a week?!"

"I'm sorry..." the auburn-haired boy was barely heard saying, his voice cracking as he was on the verge of tears.

"Whatever. I got to go," the blonde said and hung up in disgust. 'Daisuke, you can be such an ass...Now what am I going to do about Ken?'

~*~

"Ken! Takeru is here to see you."

The indigo-haired boy didn't emerge from his room, so Takeru walked to it, knocking lightly on the door.

"Go away! I just want to be alone right now..." he was heard crying through the door.

Ignoring the command to leave, Takeru gently opened the door and went it before shutting it behind him, receiving a glare from the room's occupant.

"I said go away," he said coldly.

"I know what happened, and I want to help if I can," Takeru said softly as he stood beneath the boy's loft bed, staring up at him.

"Who says I need any help?"

The blonde became a bit nervous at the boy's tone. 'He's starting to sound like 'him' again.'

"What else is wrong with you besides Daisuke? You're not acting like yourself, even if you are in pain."

"Nothing! Now leave!"

"Or what? What are you going to do? Come down here and make me?" Takeru smirked.

Ken looked to the other side of his bed in defeat, still glaring at whatever his eyes came in contact with, fighting back the tears.

While the boy was distracted, Takeru climbed up the ladder and crawled up to sit on the end of the bed, looking sadly at Ken, who looked back at him with the same eyes.

"You're closer friends with Daisuke, so why are you here with me?" the indigo-haired boy asked as he again looked away from the boy's azure eyes, his tone back to normal.

"I'm upset with him myself for the way he treated you earlier. No one deserves to have their heart broken like that," the blonde said as he leaned forward slightly, cupping the boy's cheeks, gently forcing him to look into his eyes. "Especially you."

Wide-eyed and not sure about the current situation, all Ken could do was blush, unable to move any further back, due to the walls. "Takeru...?"

Azure orbs began to slide shut as he leaned closer to Ken, and just when there lips were about to meet, Takeru let go of him with an agitated sigh, sitting up, and fishing around in his pocket for the cause of the disturbance: his cell phone.

Ken pressed himself as far back as he could against the wall, staring with still wide eyes at the blonde who had just come so close to kissing him, a boy he barely knew. His head was spinning from the close proximity the boy had just come to him while his heart was pounding in his chest and ears.

Despite the fact that he was scared out of his mind and just recently broke up with his three month boyfriend, Takeru was the first person to ever get that close to him, in any way, and he actually felt, deep down, that he wanted the boy to kiss him, to hold him. He knew, even though he didn't know Takeru as well as he did Daisuke, that Takeru would never hurt him like his ex did.

The blonde hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket, now avoiding eye contact with Ken as he climbed down the ladder and walked towards the door. Once he got there, he simply stared at the door knob and said, "That was my brother; he said I had to stop by his place to get something. Sorry."

And then he left, leaving behind a confused and somewhat scared Ken.

TBC

I started this fic a while back when I drew a modified pic of the Kaizer, and I'm currently working on the 6th chapter to this fic now. And just so ya know, this isn't one of my normal romance/angst/drama fics...well it IS, but it's got other stuff in it too! ^_^;

Hope you liked it so far!


	2. Truth Revealed

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Ultimate Betrayal by Yaoi Girl

"I know you keep saying that nothing's wrong with you, but I'm your brother, Takeru. I can tell that something's not right."

The younger blonde rested his chin on his folded arms on the kitchen table, looking at the opposite side of the room as his brother, sighing.

Yamato sat down across from him, resting his chin on his hands that were propped up at the elbow, waiting patiently. "You know that you're not leaving until you tell me, right?"

Still staring away from his brother, he softly began.

"Daisuke broke up with Ken today. Well, it was more like Daisuke killed him on the inside from what he said. So I went to check on Ken. Of course, he was crying. I mean, who wouldn't after you've been going out with someone that long that you love? Anyway," he sighed, now looking at his brother. "I tried to kiss him..."

Wide-eyed, Yamato managed, "What?! You tried to kiss him on the day of his break-up?"

Takeru's pained azure eyes closed tightly. "No one knew, not even Patamon, that I've liked Ken for the longest time. I couldn't stop myself. But you did."

"What do you mean I did? I wasn't even there!"

"You called."

There was a long silence that filled the room, with the exception of Yamato's chair scratching against the floor as he got up and pushed it under the table, then the slight clanking of dishes in the sink as he resumed washing them.

"You're phone's ringing." Yamato said a few minutes later, indicating the irritating ring coming from the living room.

"I know," came the soft reply as Takeru reluctantly got up from his chair and headed in his phone's direction.

An irritated sigh escaped his lips as he read the name on his caller ID: Motomiya Daisuke.

"What?" he asked angrily as he answered the call.

"Sorry, but this is Jun."

Takeru instantly felt guilty for yelling at the girl.

"Sorry, Jun. Daisuke and I..." he began to explain, but was cut off.

"I know what happened. That's why I'm calling." She sighed. "Daisuke wants to know if you'll come over tomorrow afternoon, seeing how it's late right now. He needs to talk to you, and he really wants to make everything up to you."

"It shouldn't be me he's making anything up to. It should be Ken..."

"I know. But will you please stop by?"

The young blonde sighed. "If I have time. But tell him that he better not..."

"Alright! See you tomorrow!" Jun said before hanging up.

'I swear, she's as annoying as Daisuke can be sometimes.'

~*~

'Why did I even bother coming over here? We'll just end up in another argument,' Takeru sighed as he knocked on the door, Jun answering it a few moments later.

She smiled and called for her brother as she disappeared into her room.

Daisuke appeared from the living room, his head hung low as he trudged slowly to the blonde.

"I know you hate me now, but..."

"I don't hate you, Dai. Mad at you, yes. You're just so...dense when it comes to certain things."

The auburn-haired boy offered a weak smile to match Takeru's. "I want to talk things out, and I have something important I need to ask you, so can we go to the park?"

Takeru shrugged and the pair started their walk.

"I know why you were so upset when I told you how I broke up with Ken. I've known for a while that you've had a crush on him; I could see it in your eyes every time we were all three together and Ken and I held hands or whatever. That's another reason I broke up with him. For you."

"What?!" was all Takeru's disbelieving mind could come up with. "You had a loving boyfriend, and you leave him because of my little crush on him?"

Daisuke sat down on a bench under a shady oak tree, resting his arms on either side of him as he stared up at the leaves blowing slightly in the summer breeze, the blonde sitting down beside him.

Takeru waited impatiently for an answer while he glared slightly at the boy.

"I knew that you'd have a better chance than me at opening his heart up to the world and its pleasure. I'm impatient, you know that. But you like to take your relationships slow."

Takeru stared blankly out at the pond across from them. "Not necessarily."

Cinnamon eyes focused on the boy next to him. "What do you mean?"

The blonde then stared at the brick path beneath them. "I tried to kiss him yesterday."

"Did he push you away or something?" Daisuke asked, though not in a surprised tone like Takeru thought he would.

Closing his eyes, Takeru replied, "No. My phone rang, I answered it, and then left."

A look of hurt passed through Daisuke's eyes, knowing now for a fact that Takeru had a better chance with Ken than he ever did if he let him that close that soon.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to ask me?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." he said blinking as he came out of his thoughts. "Well, first of all, are you going out with Ken?"

"No."

"This is kind of embarrassing and all, at least for me, but...I've never kissed anyone. I want you to teach me."

TBC

Will he do it or not?! ^_______^ You'll find out soon.

Sorry I didn't post this right away. I've been sidetracked and haven't had much time to be online lately. Please forgive me! ^_^;;;

Hope you like so far!


	3. Darkness Returns

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Ultimate Betrayal by Yaoi Girl

"You want me to what?!" Takeru shrieked after the words that Daisuke said sunk in, his mouth now open and his eyes confused beyond reason.

"I'm not doing it for Willis or anything. As a matter of fact, he turned me down; said he already has a girlfriend. After being with Ken that long, you'd think he'd at least let me give him a peck on his lips or something, but he didn't. Now I don't have that chance. And you're the only person I could ask that I thought might be willing to." He focused his pleading gaze at the still disbelieving Takeru. "Please?"

"Dai, I can't."

"Just one?"

Takeru sighed and tried again. "Dai..."

"If it makes you feel any better, you can think you're kissing Ken, not me. And I'll think of Willis."

"Just one," he sighed as a nagging feeling began to surge throughout his body.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm kissing Daisuke! My best friend,' he thought as he gently tipped the auburn-haired boy's head slightly, leaning down and sweetly kissing him, the regret beginning to take over. 'He tastes so sweet...I wonder if Ken tastes like this?' Takeru mused as Daisuke's mouth opened willingly for his gently prodding tongue. 'Ken...'

The kiss deepened greatly from where it started, both boys panting heavily after they broke apart, holding each other's gaze with a blush.

"Thanks," Daisuke breathed 

The blonde smiled weakly in guilt. "Just don't tell Ken."

"I already know."

Both boy's looked up in surprised horror at the indigo-haired boy who stared at them with tears in his eyes.

"I hoped that you weren't like him..." he said before running past the bench they occupied and towards his home.

"Oh, my gods. Takeru, I'm so sorry! If I would've know this was going to happen..."

"Shikatanai (it can't be helped)," he said as stared sadly at the ground, letting out a shaky breath.

~*~

'I can't believe him! I thought for sure that he wouldn't hurt me, and then I find him making out with my ex in public!' Ken's mind screamed as he tightly shut his eyes, running as fast as he could. 'Takeru, how could you? I was hoping that you were someone I could get to know and maybe fall in love with, but not now.'

His eyes opened and a wicked smile spread across his face, his eyes no longer that of a fearful and hurt boy, but that of an insane genius. Those wicked lips then opened and the most hideous laughter was heard as he continued to run.

'I'll make them pay! Pay for the way they toyed with my emotions!'

~*~

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ichijouji-san. Is Ken home?"

"Let me check." Ken's mother then put down the phone and walked down the hall to her son's room, looking around before coming back and picking the phone up. "He came home a little while ago, but he seems to have left again."

"Oh. Well, could you tell him Takeru called? And that it's really important that I talk to him?"

"No problem. I have him call you as soon as he gets home."

"Thanks. Bye!"

"Bye, hun."

'Where could he be? I need to fix things, now! I should have never agreed to kiss Daisuke in the first place...' he mentally kicked himself, then slammed his head down on his desk repeatedly. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

"What's the problem?" Yamato asked as he stood in the bedroom doorway, having heard the slams and self-insults.

Takeru rolled his head from his forehead on the wooden surface to his cheek, staring blankly at his brother.

"Two days, two strikes."

"What do you mean?"

"Trying to kiss Ken yesterday and then making out with Daisuke today, only to be caught by my crush."

The older blonde cringed. "Ouch. But why were you...?"

"He asked me to. He said he'd never been kissed before and I was practically the only guy he could turn to for his 'problem'. I said yes, then after we were done, I asked Dai not to tell Ken. I knew Dai wouldn't tell him because there he was, staring down at me with eyes of violet ice and tears in his eyes."

"In that case, yes, you're stupid."

"I tried to call him and explain, but he's not home and I don't have a clue where to look for him."

"Give him so time to cool down and I'm sure he'll be willing to talk to you," Yamato said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "He's not the type to hold a grudge. Just make sure you tell him everything when you do get the chance to talk to him."

"I know. I will."

"Don't beat yourself up over it too much. You have school in the morning, don't forget, so get some rest."

"Alright," Takeru sighed as he lifted his head from the desk, stood, and walked across the room to his bed, peeling his shirt off along the way.

"Night," the older blonde said as he shut the door behind him.

"Night, Yamato."

  
~*~  


'1:42 and I'm still not the slightest bit sleepy,' he thought as he rolled onto his side, facing the wall while he pulled the sheets up to his neck "Stupid," he yawned. 'At least I can talk to him at school tomorrow.'

~*~

"You look like crap, Takeru. Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Daisuke asked him as they took their seats for class.

"Only about two hours," he said as he scanned the room for the person he was looking for, but didn't see him anywhere. "Is he really that mad?"

"Who?" the auburn-haired boy asked, then knew as he followed Takeru's actions. "Probably."

For three days everything was the same. Takeru wouldn't sleep but about two hours, he'd look for the boy at school, but would never find him, and he'd tried calling his house at least four times a day after school.

"I'm sorry, Takeru. He's really ill and doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. I'll have him call you though if he does fell better later."

"Thanks, Ichijouji-san. And sorry for bothering you so much lately. I'm just as worried about him as you are."

"It's nice to know that he has friend's like you that worry and care about him. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye."

'Just another day and a half and the throne of the Digital World will be mine to once again claim! Then we'll see how much you still care for me, Takeru Takaishi!'

TBC

And the tables turn! ^_^

How do you like it so far? All I have to say for the next couple chapters is to expect the unexpected! Well...not really. Just something different from me.

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Denial

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment. And DO NOT anger the cactus god!! ^_^;;

Ultimate Betrayal by Yaoi Girl

Friday night was the only night the young blonde got a full night's sleep, despite the fact that he still hadn't got to talk to or see Ken for the past week. But the only reason he got any sleep in the first place was because Yamato crushed up some sleeping pills and put them in the boy's dinner drink.

A noise echoed several times throughout his room at about 9:30 the next morning, causing him to roll on his back and yawn, trying to force his still tired eyes open. The noise continued, but he seemed to be ignoring it, the beep either being something that faded into the familiar background noises of any day or he was ignoring it on purpose.

Ten, fifteen minutes later, Takeru lazily sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes before standing up and venturing out of his room.

"Hey, Yamato? Are you awake?" he called out, but not too loud in case the other boy was still in bed.

He sighed and padded down to his brother's room, poking his head inside, smiling as he found his brother curled up against his boyfriend, who he had no idea was over.

'If only Ken hadn't seen me and Daisuke, maybe we would be sleeping peacefully together like that. Maybe if I hadn't agreed to kiss Daisuke, Ken and I would be sleeping like that,' he then mentally kicked himself.

Sighing again, he walking into the living room, plopping down on the couch.

After a few moments, he tilted his head to the side with a look of sheer thought as he heard the beeping noise again, only louder this time.

He looked down at Taichi's book bag next to the couch, where the noise seemed to be coming from, but he also heard the same noise coming from across the room. Azure eyes then looked to the side of the room where he heard the same noise, his eyes widening tremendously.

Jumping up, he ran down the hall and into his room, grabbing his D-3 from his dresser. "Oh, no!" He then ran out of his room and burst through his brother's door, interrupting the sweetest kiss he had ever seen, as Taichi had just proposed to his four year boyfriend, Yamato accepting.

Both boys stared at him with slightly angered and confused expressions until they seen what the boy held in his hand, Taichi and Yamato then jumping out of bed, clad only in their boxers, pushing past Takeru and running to the living room after their own dig-vices.

"What could be going on?" Yamato asked as he stared at his beeping digi-vice.

Takeru walked into the room a moment later with a terrified look on his face, his D-terminal shaking in his trembling hands.

"He's got Daisuke."

"'He' who?"

Takeru couldn't speak anymore because he knew who it was and didn't want to believe it...

Yamato took the D-terminal away from him and read it, Taichi reading over his shoulder.

// I know you have the guts to save your new boyfriend, but now that I'm back in control, do you have the guts to face me again? \\

"You don't seriously mean that Ken..." Yamato started as his younger brother sank into the couch, head in his hands, not sure whether to cry or growl in frustration.

"What about Ken?" Taichi asked, not knowing about the break-up, the near kiss, or the kiss in the park.

The older blonde grabbed his fiancé by the arm and gently pulled him from the room, leaving Takeru to his thoughts, explaining everything once they reached his room.

~*~

"But like you said, Ken's never one to hold a grudge. So why would he go back to being 'him?'" the brunette asked as he sat backwards in Yamato's computer chair, chin resting on his crossed arms on the back rest of the chair.

Yamato only shrugged. "I don't know unless his heart was hurt that much that he wanted revenge on the two of them."

"Whatever the reason, we have to find a way to stop him and bring him back again."

"I don't know if *we* can." Yamato sighed, sitting on the little left space on the chair behind Taichi, wrapping his arms around him, resting his cheek against the boy's bare back. "I think Takeru's the only person that can reach the real Ken."

~*~  


'This can't be happening!' Takeru 's mind wailed in denial as he threw himself onto the couch, bawling like a lost little child. 'I have to save Daisuke, but how? Ken knows that I'll come to save him, so he'll be waiting with a trap.'

"We're gonna have to act quickly if we want to ensure Daisuke's safety," a now fully dressed Yamato said as he dropped a shirt and pair of capris on his crying brother's back. "Don't cry over the mistakes of the past. What matters is now."

He turned his head and stared up at his brother with an angered, teary expression. "You don't think I know that?"

"You act like you don't."

"He'll be waiting for me. He'll catch me somehow, and then Daisuke and I will have the same fate," he said as he sat up, slouching over with his elbows pressed against his legs, hands dangling, the clothes now laying in a heap next to his shuddering form.

"You're so selfish, Takeru. Simply giving up without trying, without a fight."

The younger blonde glared up at his soon-to-be brother-in-law, who in turn was already glaring down at him.

"You're just gonna sit here and do nothing while Daisuke's being tortured and may even be dead?! You're so afraid of seeing Ken now that you fear for your own safety instead of the people's you care about most."

"What do you mean by that?" he growled, standing up and walking over to Taichi, grabbing a fistful of the brunette's shirt, shaking him once with a vicious force.

Taichi only smirked and gave a little laugh. "Just because you're afraid of losing your life doesn't mean that Daisuke's true friends are. We're going with or without you. We might not be able to stop Ken, but at least we can try to save one of our friends."

"One of our friends?" Takeru asked in a calmer tone as he released his grip on the still smirking Taichi.

"You're the only one who can get through to Ken."

The younger blonde turned his head as he muttered, "Not after what I've done."

Yamato grabbed his brother's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. "How do you know if you haven't tried?"

Smacking his brother's hand away, Takeru grabbed for his clothes before he walked out of the room, thinking. "I've tried, but he doesn't seem to want to listen."

"You'll just have to make him, won't you?" Yamato asked the retreating figure. "If you still care for him, you'll find a way. Love always finds a way."

"Love's not my department; it's Sora and Miyako's."

TBC

Kinda angsty, maybe? *shrugs* I'm having a lot of fun with this fic so far! And I hope you guys are enjoying it!!!


	5. Seeing the Dark Side

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Ultimate Betrayal by Yaoi Girl

After some more talking, yelling, and persuasion, Taichi and Yamato convinced Takeru that this was something that had to be done, all the while forcing the clothing to stay on the boy, who tried his hardest to take them off

~*~

"Takeru and I'll go ahead while you see who else can help. We'll meet at terminal 47-B at noon."

Taichi nodded as he slung his back-pack over his right shoulder, leaning in for a kiss from his fiancé before he left.

~*~

"Why are you doing this, Ken?" Daisuke coughed as he clutched his ribs, having just been kicked there.

It wasn't the first time Ken had kicked him in the past couple hours he had been taken prisoner. And kicked was just the beginning of the list.

He had been punched, which was the result of the corner of his mouth bleeding, kicked several times in unpleasant areas, thrown, pushed, whipped...

In response to his question, the whip cracked next to his left cheek, just barely brushing the skin in warning.

"Ken is no more. Only the dark half of him remains, which you may only refer to as the Digimon Kaizer or Master!" the indigo-hair boy barked, the wicked look in his eyes scaring Daisuke more than they had the first time they met several years ago.

Had Daisuke not been in this situation, he probably would have been drooling just because of the Kaizer's new outfit.

The outfit was definitely something to behold in all of its purple glory. No longer did it seem like one full piece, as his previous one had. The shirt was sleeveless, as he had gloves that covered his entire hand and came about six inches from the boy's shoulder with metal bands at the top, and it was tight against his skin, cut just above his waist and leaving nothing to the imagination, showing the 16 year old's form beautifully. His pants were also skin-tight, metal bands around the bottom of them and his ankles. The glasses were no more, but the two 'demon wings' were still there, trimmed with gold, and his weapon of choice: the whip.

"Master," came a female's voice from the entrance of the escape proof room.

He turned with his evil gaze, regarding his newest addition to his digimon collection. "What is it?"

"The boy that you were expecting has just arrived with his brother."

An evil laugh filled the room as the Kaizer began to exit. "Perfect. I must say, Daisuke, that your boyfriend has guts, but we'll see for how long."

The barred-door shut behind Ken as he left the boy's cell, Daisuke running as fast as he could, fighting the pain, to try and reach it, though what he would do if he actually succeeded in making it past the door was unknown.

The auburn-haired boy's hands each grabbed a bar and gripped tightly as he sunk to his knees, tears and fire in his eyes as he watched the indigo-haired boy and the familiar digimon leave the dungeon area. 'I'll get you for this, Ichijouji. I swear, if you hurt him, I'll kill you. Even if he's not my boyfriend, and you even so much as lay a finger on him, I'll kill you.'

~*~

"He must've just gotten started again," Yamato said as he took in the surroundings. "Everything's the way it was last time we came here."

"Don't forget, this is only a tiny section of the Digital World. Who knows what the rest looks like."

"Takeru!"

The young blonde looked around, only seeing a blur of orange before it collided into his chest.

"Patamon!" he cried happily as he hugged his digimon, Yamato greeting Gabumon the same way, though the blue digimon didn't hurl himself towards the older blonde.

After the greetings and small-talk passed, Takeru's voice changed to a nervous one. "Did you guys know that the Kaizer was back?"

"We just found out a while ago from V-mon after Daisuke was taken away from him," Patamon said sadly as he sat on the ground next to his partner.

"Why was he here to begin with?" Yamato asked, still standing. "There's nothing here that needs major attention."

This time, it was Gabumon that spoke.

"V-mon said that Daisuke received an e-mail from Takeru to meet him here to discuss something, so while he waited for him to show up, V-mon found him, then Ken showed up with a new digimon and kidnaped him."

The older blonde looked down at his brother with a quizzical look.

"I didn't send him an e-mail at all. In fact, I haven't talked to him since the incident at the park," Takeru said, thinking to double check himself and make sure he didn't make any other contact with the boy since then.

"Oh! Before I forget, Miyako and Mimi met here the other day to visit. Miyako found something that you might want to check out, Yamato."

"What's that?"

"It had the crest of friendship on it," Gabumon said, Yamato's interest peeking.

"How far from here?"

"Not too far. There's a cave just outside of the forest that she found it in."

Sighing in thought, Yamato spoke. "Takeru, stay here and wait for Taichi and anyone else. Alright?"

The younger blonde nodded, slightly scared at the thought of being left alone when Ken could strike at any moment, but feeling safe knowing that Patamon was still by his side.

"I'll be back soon!" Yamato called with a wave as he followed his digimon partner into the forest.

~*~

After a few steps into the cave, the blonde shivered at the sudden temperature change and from the eerie sound of water dripping from above.

"How in the world did Miyako find anything in here when it's so dark? And Mimi wouldn't come in here because it would be too dirty for her fashionable clothes."

"All I know is..." Gabumon stopped as a the cave began to rumble, the exit soon cover in a layer of huge rocks.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Yamato groaned as he sighed and rolled his eyes, though it wasn't visible due to the fact that there was no light.

"Oh, no. Why would I do such a thing as kid the almighty Ishida?"

"Miyako?"

The pair in the cave stared at the two shadows formed on the wall by light of a torch around the corner, which seemed to be nearing them. Yamato also noticed the crest of friendship laced together with courage on the back wall.

"In a way, yes, I'm still Miyako."

Slightly nervous, Yamato stammered, "What do you mean 'in a way?'" His azure eyes then widened considerably as he seen the lavender-haired girl and the girl standing next to her, but something was different about them both. "Sora?"

A few moments later, Yamato was face down on the ground, vision blurred, but he could clearly see the wicked smirks across their lips as Gabumon walked to stand between them, and faintly heard the evil laughter before he passed out cold on the rocky floor.

TBC

^_________^ Gabumon? On the bad side? Nev...Okay, so he is this time...for now.

Hope you like so far!! And as fair warning in the next two chapters, it hints at Kaiyama (Kaizer/Yamato) at the very end!


	6. The New Pet

Ultimate Betrayal by Yaoi Girl

Takeru sighed. It had been at least an hour since his brother and his digimon left, and Taichi hadn't shown up yet either.

'Where are they?'

"Something bothering you, Takeru?"

He shrugged. "I was just wondering where everyone is. Since everyone else is supposed to come, why aren't their digimon here?"

Patamon didn't answer.

~*~

"So here's the situation," Taichi began the briefing to Koushiro, Jyou, and Iori. "Ken's back in control and has Daisuke held prisoner. I can't get a hold of Miyako, Sora, or my sister, and Mimi's on vacation, so I have no idea how to get a hold of her. Yamato and Takeru are there waiting on us."

"But I'm only picking up Takeru's signal," Koushiro pointed out as he looked at the map he had downloaded to his laptop.

Taichi then began to worry. "Then let's get there now and find out what's going on."

No sooner than they were in the Digital World, Taichi had Takeru by his shirt.

"Where's Yamato?"

The young blonde pried Taichi's hands from him and calmly replied, "He went with Gabumon to check something out in a cave."

"Something did happen to him then. He must've gotten to Yamato and Gabumon, or he'd be back here," Taichi said as he turned to Koushiro with a horrified look on his face. He then turned to Patamon with rage burning in his chocolate eyes, determined to get Ken for taking Yamato. "Where's Ken hiding?"

"I don't know. V-mon was trying to find out when I left him, but I have no way of contacting him."

"Ken's here," Jyou said as he pointed to a spot on Koushiro's laptop screen.

"How can you know for sure?" the red-head asked, as there was no clear evidence that this spot was where Ken's new base was located.

"It's the hardest place to get into on foot," Iori replied as Koushiro zoomed in on the mountain that both boys were referring to.

"But why would he be way up there if it's so hard to get to?" Takeru asked, walking over and looking at the map with everyone else.

"I remember V-mon said something about Ken was with some flying digimon. He could be riding them to get to and from his base," Patamon said as he landed on Takeru's head.

"But from now on, I'd much rather be carried by him than ride on the back of a beast. He's so much more beautiful and obedient, wouldn't you agree, Taichi?"

All the boys stared up at the sky, Taichi's chocolate eyes ablaze. "What have you done to him?!"

"Don't you like what I've done to your dear, sweet Yamato. Oh, wait. Correction. _My_ dear, sweet Yamato."

The blonde then landed a fair distance away from the group, gently setting his new master to the ground before he advanced on them.

The brunette ran up towards him, stopping about two feet away from his fiancé with tears of anger and hurt in his eyes. "Yamato, why? Why are you with him now? Why are you helping the enemy? What has he done to you?!" he cried as he grabbed the boy's new robes.

"The only enemy I see around here is you," the blonde angelic digimon smirked as he placed a vice-like grip on one of Taichi's wrists, turning his arm and holding it in a painful position. "I no longer belong to your world. The Digital World needs me more than you ever will, Taichi. Not to mention my new master needs my assistance as well."

Yamato's new feathery wings spread as he pushed on the arm he held, causing Taichi to fall onto the ground. A few stray feathers floated on the wind towards his new enemies, his gold collar and cuff earring glimmering brightly in the sun while his white and gold robes blew wildly. He flew slightly into the air before diving down and grabbing Iori, following his master, who was now being carried by Sora.

"These two will have lovely children, once they start laying eggs, won't they, Taichi?" Ken laughed as they began to leave, Iori screaming for their help, but the boys were all helpless. All they could do was stand and watch.

"Patamon?"

"I'm on it! Go back home and wait for me to show up back at this terminal. That way I know you're safe."

"There's a chance he could take the terminals offline so we couldn't come back," Koushiro pointed out as he closed his laptop and stood.

"How about you just fly and we'll follow you. If we were to follow too close to them, they'd see us and try to lose us, but even if they manage to capture you, they'd still have to take you back to the base," Takeru said, Patamon nodding in acknowledgment. "Then we could track where you are."

"Then we have no other choices. If we want to save Daisuke and try to get back Ken, we have to work with what we have," Patamon said as he took to the air. "Just try not to get noticed."

"Go for it," the young blonde said and watched his digimon take flight in pursuit of his love.  
  
'Something's not right,' Koushiro thought as he slid the closed laptop under his arm, staring up at the orange digimon flying away from them.

~*~

"Iori!" Daisuke called out, running to the limp boy's side, scooping him up in his arms and holding him tight while he glared darkly at the Kaizer. "What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing. Yamato's the one you should be talking to," he smiled wickedly.

"Yamato?!"

The blonde appeared next to his master, giving Daisuke a glare to rival his own, a wicked smirk gracing his lips, definitely as if to say 'I'm better than you.'

"You can't be Yamato! Yamato would never do anything like this to a friend."

"Just like I was never supposed to return?" Ken asked slyly as he wrapped both of his arms around one of his beautiful digimon creation's, slowly running a hand up and down Yamato's lower arm. "What do you think of him, Daisuke? Isn't he the most beautiful creature you've ever seen?"

"Taichi'll never forgive you for what you've done to him! And neither will I!"

"Like I care?" he laughed "Yamato's all mine now. There's nothing Taichi or anyone else can do to change him back. He'll never be Taichi's again."

Cinnamon eyes remained locked darkly on the pair.

"Come, Yamato. We have things to take care of," the Kaizer smiled as he and the blonde left, leaving Daisuke to take care of the unconscious boy in his arms.

'What are you planning this time, Ken? Why are you destroying our friends and their lives? I'm sorry I destroyed yours, but this is going too far for revenge.'

~*~

"How are we gonna get way up there?!" Jyou asked as Taichi, Koushiro, Takeru, and himself stood at the bottom of the mountain, looking up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to climb this thing and save Yamato," Taichi said as he began to grip the mountain's rocky sides.

"Don't be stupid, Taichi!" Takeru said as he grabbed the brunette.

His rage far from being in check, Taichi angrily threw the blonde off of him, his expression softening as he seen and heard the boy cry out in pain from the impact.

"Takeru, I'm..."

"I know you'll do anything to save my brother, and so will I, but be realistic here, Taichi. We may just be data right now, but if you die trying to climb that thing, then it's game over. I can't do this on my own; I need your help, as well as yours," the blonde said through his pain, looking at each boy standing before him as he gripped the arm he had landed on. "Besides, even if you made it to the top of the mountain, you wouldn't know where to look for the entrance. We have to wait for Angemon to come back before we move any further."

Taichi slumped down against a tree in defeat, staring sadly at the ground and away from the others.

"Don't worry," Takeru said as he sat down next to the crying brunette, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. "You'll have that wedding."

~*~

"What should I do with them now, master?" a natural angelic digimon asked as he stood bowing.

"Bring Jyou and Koushiro to me and leave the other two. They'll have to fend for themselves," Ken said as he straddled Yamato's lap in his chair.

"As you wish," the digimon replied before exiting the room.

"And now, everything falls perfectly into place," the wicked boy whispered as he cupped the blonde's face in his hands before kissing him deeply.

TBC

Mwhahahahaha....haha...ha...^_^;; Don't worry too much about the whole Kaizer/Yamato thing...You'll see why later! And no, I will not have any of that Sorato crap in here either!! It was just something to steam Taichi's broccoli! And the thing with Koushiro thinking something is wrong will be explained later, too. I can't think of anything else...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	7. Demonic Angels

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Ultimate Betrayal by Yaoi Girl

It was now night time in the Digital World. The boys still remained at the base of the mountain, but feared making a fire for warmth, should the light attract unwanted visitors, so they paired up for the lost warmth.

Jyou and Koushiro were cuddling closely on the opposite side of the tree from Taichi and Takeru, though they were both asleep. Actually, Taichi was the only one who couldn't sleep, so he kept watch over his fiancé's younger brother.

Although the brunette was tired, he feared the sleep he so desperately desired, for when he fell asleep earlier that day after crying in Takeru's arms, he had woke up with a soul-wrenching scream, but from what, he wouldn't tell anyone.

He feared that the dream has already happened or it soon would, especially since the Kaizer's words from earlier that day surged through his mind.

__

"My_ dear, sweet Yamato."_

'Yamato would never have sex with Ken. He's my fiancé and he loves me. So that dream wasn't really true, right? Yamato would never hurt me like that, would he? But Ken has him brainwashed...'

Tears slid down from his eyes and down his cheeks at the thought of his dream and from the pain in his heart.

'Even if Yamato did, and he fought to return to normal, how would he deal with that pain if he's still in love with me? He'll run from me, thinking I would never forgive him, for betraying me and for being different. Ken's the only one who could change him back into a human, but knowing him, if Takeru succeeds in turning him back, he would try to kill himself or hide, so Yamato and Sora would remain as digimon.'

Then another thought about what the Kaizer said came coursing though his battered mind.

'And if they remain as digimon, Yamato could never be mine again in our world because he'd have to remain here, so that means that he and Sora might have children...and fall in love.'

He pulled his legs tight against his body as he wrapped his arms around them, burying his face in his knees and sobbing brokenly.

A few moments later, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"It was a mistake for me to leave you two alone when you came here today. If I would've stayed with you, Yamato would be safe here with us," the brunette muttered.

"Taichi, look at me," the blonde commanded.

Teary chocolate orbs started at the boy holding him.

"We're here for one reason and one reason only: to save the people we love. I'm not backing down, but if you want to be selfish and go home, go ahead."

The brunette smiled weakly at Takeru. "I recall hearing something said like that earlier. And besides, you promised me that wedding."

"I know you're afraid of what's going to happen, whether we succeed or fail."

"Actually, I'm more afraid of what's going on now."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, Taichi stood, beckoning for Takeru to follow. "I'll tell you."

They walked for a while, but not straying too far from Koushiro and Jyou, ending up in a small clearing where the moon shone beautifully down upon them, casting an eerie glow upon everything the light reached.

"That dream I had earlier," he began as he sat down, leaning his weight back on his hands as he stared up at the sky, legs straight out in front of him. "It's what scares me the most."

The young blonde sat next to him on the grass, though he sat more of an Indian style, holding his knees up slightly with his arms crossed and locked in front.

"Actually, it was no where near a dream, more like a nightmare. And I think it may have come true."

"Go on," Takeru urged gently, sensing how painful it was for Taichi to tell him, as the boy had taken a similar sitting position to Takeru.

Taichi inhaled a shaky breath before he began describing his nightmare.

"I dreamt that Angemon was actually with Ken and is luring us into a trap. I mean, think about it. If he knew you were here and so did Gabumon, why aren't the other digimon here, too? Agumon should be here even now. But that's not the worst part. I also dreamt that not only has he changed Yamato and Sora, but Miyako and my sister as well, but Miyako and my sister aren't angelic digimon. They're more like animals, in a way. And to top things all off, he's stealing Yamato's heart from me."

"It was all just a bad dream Taichi," Takeru reassured him. "I'm sure the other digimon are on there way."

Taichi shook his head as he stared down at the ground, re-situating himself. "We wouldn't have known to come here if it weren't for our digimon, so they'd know where to meet us. They know we're here. And don't you think it's too coincidental that we couldn't get a hold of Sora, Miyako, or Hikari?"

"But my brother loves you, Taichi. There's just no way that he would..."

Again Taichi shook his head, this time standing, jamming his hands in his pockets as he lowered his head and turned his back to the blonde. "I just know that the Kaizer's marked him as his own, in more ways than one."

"You don't mean to tell me that..."

"In the dream, Ken had sex with Yamato." 

Takeru opened his mouth to again reassure that Yamato would never allow or do such a thing, but quickly closed it as he and the brunette's head shot up. Both boys were now staring at the place where they had came from with horrified expressions as two screams where heard, the voices distinctly belonging to Jyou and Koushiro.

The blonde jumped up from his spot on the ground, Taichi and Takeru then running as hard and fast as they could towards the screaming pair, but only found a few feathers laying upon the ground where the boys had fallen asleep.

"We'll be next," the blonde said, gulping nervously.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no?' He's taken everyone but us!"

"Exactly. We're on our own now."

Takeru didn't want to see the truth before him, but Taichi picked up the other piece of evidence: a distinct piece of Angemon's robes that had torn off and fallen to the ground among the scattered feathers.

"May...Maybe he was fighting whatever digimon came after them," Takeru's battered mind managed, not wanting to believe the truth, but looked up as Taichi was doing, glaring up at a familiar face with tears of hurt in his azure eyes.

Above them, hovering way out of reach, but visible in the moonlight was Angemon and Sora, both holding an unconscious boy in their arms. But they only stayed long enough to smile their wicked smiles down at the two boys before flying up and into the night sky.

TBC

I know some things may be confusing right now, but hopefully everything will be clearer after the next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions that you think I could add in the next chapter, it would be much appreciated!! ^_^

Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
